Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vacuum cleaner head equipped with a skirt.
Description of Related Art
Vacuum cleaner heads such as the one described in U.S. Patent 2005 0066471 A1 are known to the prior art. The suction head disclosed therein comprises a sealing lip comprising openings that let air flow into the suction head. However, this system in particular has the disadvantage of not being effective for vacuuming dirt from the floor because the air speeds are not controlled in the suction head. Furthermore, the suction head is not correctly positioned in relation to the floor because a U-shaped part positioned in the center of the suction head does not prevent it from tilting, hence the sealing lip does not function in a consistent manner.
European Patent 2 014 212 A 1 in turn discloses a vacuum cleaner head equipped with a floor cloth and used with a machine for vacuuming and washing floors. This suction head is equipped with a sealing lip on the front, which increases the adhesion force of the suction head against the floor for wiping it. However, the use of this suction head for washing renders it unsuitable for use on a floor that cannot tolerate water, such as certain wood parquets or carpets made of non-washable fibers, and using it without water will not obtain effective suction. Lastly, this suction head is not suitable for vacuuming with just air because the bottom sole is in direct contact with the floor, which causes rubbing that generates resistance to movement as well as noises that are detrimental to user comfort.
Lastly, European Patent 1 222 892 B1 discloses a suction head with a grooved sole mounted on wheels; however, air leaks arise between the sole and the floor in such a way that the suction is ineffective because the air speeds are less than optimal in the grooves. In a second embodiment, the grooved sole is in direct contact with the floor, but this causes noisy rubbing and increases the effort that must be exerted to move the suction head. These two points are detrimental to the user comfort and ergonomics of the proposed appliance.
An object of the present invention is to address the disadvantages of the above-mentioned prior art documents and in particular, firstly to propose a vacuum cleaner head with effective suction.